


A Demigods Day Off

by ForbiddenRoyal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Just a fluffy beach day with the original 3, Oneshot, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenRoyal/pseuds/ForbiddenRoyal
Summary: Just a short, fluffy, one-shot with the original three - Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They get a much needed day off from demigod duties and spend it hanging out on the beach! There's plenty of Percabeth, blue food and lots of dam fun!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 19





	A Demigods Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! How's it going! This is my final fic I need to cross-post then I'll start posting some new stuff. And I have quite a few ideas up my sleeve ;)
> 
> Anyways, I know my demigod oneshots get the least love, but I still want to post it. I'm also thinking of starting a series, a "Holidays With Demigods" type thing. I thought about this when I was posting my halloween one, and I thought I could do something with other hollidays. Thanksgiving would be next, as its in a few days. But I don't know. You guys don't seem to like Percy Jackson stuff as much so I'm not sure if I actually am going to do it. Let me know what you think, and if you'd want me to work on that series.
> 
> Anyways enough rambling, enjoy the fic!

“C’mon Wise Girl! Last one to the water is the rotten egg!” Percy cries, racing to the edge of the beach.

“Oh, it’s on Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth responds, quickly pulling ahead. Percy just smirks, a mischievous glint in his eye. Right as Annabeth reaches the water, Percy flicks his wrist and the waves recede out of her reach. Percy whistles, casually strolling to the water while Annabeth chases the waves, determined to win. 

“Just face it, you’re the rotten egg. Admit defeat now or else!” Percy chuckles, making the water jump over Annabeth's head.

“Never!” Annabeth shouts, screaming in joy. She jumps up and down, trying in vain to at least brush her fingers against the water. Percy laughs, holding the bubble just out of her reach. Annabeth stomps her foot and pouts, her arms crossed over her chest and tongue stuck out at Percy. The latter sticks his tongue out in response. 

“You know, I  _ could _ have used a little help back there!” An irritated voice shouts. Percy jumps, losing his concentration on the water. He flinches as he hears a splash then looks up to see a soaking wet Wise Girl. If the look on her face is any indication, she’s furious. 

“Grover! Look what you made me do!” Percy whines, turning to the satyr in question. Grover just huffs walking to the beach, carrying all of their stuff. He has a towel underneath each arm and one around his neck. He’s lugging a giant cooler with the crook of his elbow, his hand carrying an umbrella. On his other arm he has two huge beach bags, overflowing with stuff. In his hand he has Chiron’s boom box and to top it all off a volleyball is balanced between his horns.

“Naw, man, that's all on you. Good luck.”

“Huh? What do you-?”

“RRAAUUGGHH!” Percy turns around as Annabeth flings herself on top of him. Percy lands hard on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him. He’s gasping, like a fish out of water and doesn’t have the strength to push Annabeth off. He tries anyways, but before he can get anywhere Annabeth wrenches his arm behind him, pinning him in place.

“Who’s the rotten egg now?”

“Ga! Okay okay! I give up! You win Wise Girl, you always win.” Annabeth makes a noise of agreement before finally getting off of him and helping him up. But while she’s using her strength to get Percy up, Percy uses his to catch her off guard. He jerks his arm in, Annabeth's unbalanced weight causing her to stumble forward. Before she can fall, Percy spins around and dips her. Annabeth’s eyes widen in surprise as Percy leans in and kisses her. She stiffens for a moment before relaxing to his touch and kissing back in full force. Everything around them falls away, leaving just the two of them, and their lips on each other. 

“HEY! Get a room!” Grover shouts, breaking their trance. Percy jumps but this time instead of dropping water he drops Annabeth.

“Grover! Look what you made me do! Again!”

"Well…yeah no. That one was my fault. Sorry!”

“No need to sound so sincere.” Percy grumbles, reaching down to help up his Wise Girl. Grover just rolls his eyes and plops down on the sand, dropping everything. Percy quickly follows his lead and falls onto the sand, whistling and looking anywhere but the stuff and Annabeth.

“Wow thanks a lot guys. Making me set everything up.” She grumbles.

“Well, you _are_ the architect here and you always tend to add that genasaqua.”

“Seaweed brain, do you even know what that means?”

“Duh, I saw it in an American Girl movie once. It means that special something-something.”

“Okay first of all it’s pronounced  _ je ne sais quoi _ , and it means  _ I do not know what _ , not 

special something-something.” 

“Oh…Well, in that case you’ll be adding that I don’t know what!” Annabeth face palms, shaking her head at Percy’s stupidity. 

“You’re such an idiot,”

“At least I’m  _ your _ idiot,” Annabeth smirks at that and bends down to kiss Percy. Percy rises on his knees and meets her half-way. Once again their lips meet and all their problems and worries disappear. As long as they have each other they’re unstoppable.

“Ugh, you guys can’t go five minutes without making out.” Grover complains, interrupting them once again. 

“Yeah well, we’re usually fighting for our lives and don’t get nice days off like today. We’re just trying to enjoy it man,” Percy responds, plopping back down on the sand while Annabeth gets to work setting up their spot. She lays the towels down side by side, each one perfectly straight. Then up goes the umbrella, sending the whole setup into the shade. Hopefully Nico doesn’t decide to shadow travel when they are sitting there. That would be awkward. The boombox goes next to Annabeth's towel - she can’t trust anyone but herself with the music. Percy grabs the snacks out of the first bag and moves to sit on his towel. 

“Bro, why does your towel have Ariel on it?”

“Why  _ not _ have a towel with Ariel on it?”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Grover shrugs and sits on his boring green towel. At least Annabeth’s is a little more interesting. It’s white with a big grey owl covering up the bottom half. Annabeth lays down and sighs contentedly. This is the first time in forever that she can relax and not worry about a thing. Chiron and the rest of camp helped set this day up, and they promised that absolutely nothing would ruin it. After saving the world from Gaea, Kronos and numerous other threats, everyone agreed that they deserved a break. For just one day, they could be normal teenagers! They could just be three friends spending time at the beach together. No monsters, no life-threatening quests or missions, just Percy, Annabeth, Grover and a beach ready to be explored. What could be better than that?

“Guys, my mom made her famous blue cookies for us! Want any?”

“I could never say no to Sally’s cookies,” Annabeth says, grabbing one for herself. Grover nods, already stuffing three into his mouth. For a satyr he sure does like human food, especially if it’s Sally’s cooking. 

***

A few hours later and the trio is in the water, laughing and passing around the volleyball. Percy’s using his powers to leap high into the air and spike the volleyball down into the water. He also keeps making small waves to keep his friends off balance. 

“Woo-hoo! I’m winning!” Percy cries triumphantly. 

“Winning? More like cheating!”

“C’mon Wise Girl, you’d do the same if you had my powers,”

“Actually I wouldn’t. I’d play fair because I’m a good sport, unlike you, cheater!” That got Annabeth a faceful of water. While she was coughing and sputtering, Percy used the water to drag her under and he created a bubble around the two. Annabeth opened her eyes, having finally caught her breath. She loses it again quickly as she realizes where she is.

“What do you say Wise Girl, a little smooch for old times’ sake?” Annabeth rolls her eyes before grabbing Percy by the shirt (which he still has on since it won’t get wet) and pulls him close, effectively shutting him up. He kisses back and they’re brought back to that night. The night where they lost so much, but gained so much more. The night where they were thrown into this very lake and kissed just like this. Neither of them knew how long they were down there, but by the time they came back up the sun was starting to set and Grover was back on the towels, munching away at the last of Sally’s cookies. 

“Hey! You didn’t save any for me!” Percy cries, forgetting about Annabeth and racing over to his friend.

“Well that's what you get for abandoning me to go make out again!” Grover shouts back, but there's no heat to it. He smirks, shoving the final cookie into his mouth. “Was it good?” Percy and Annabeth smile at each other, pure love in their eyes. There’s no need for words. Those smiles say it all. The duo sits down on their towels, hands interlocked. 

“Wow, what a beautiful sunset,” Annabeth says, her face basked in the last light of the day.

“Yeah, it really is,” Percy responds, eyes on his Wise Girl.

“Today was the perfect day.” Grover sighs, happy to be by the people who started it all with him. 

“Yeah buddy, it really was. And I wouldn’t have spent it any other way,” And then the alarms went off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! I had fun writing it! It was a nice break from angst. Anyways, please leave kudos and a review! It means the world to me! :)


End file.
